teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lydia Martin
Lydia Martin jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w serialu Teen Wolf. Jest córką Natalie Martin i pana Martina oraz wnuczką Lorraine Martin. Jest również dziewczyną Stilesa Stilinskiego. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wprowadzono jej charakter, Lydia była opisywana jako płytka, próżna, młoda dziewczyna, która udawała głupią i ukrywała fakt jak naprawdę bardzo jest inteligentna. Jednak po nawiązaniu kontaktu z Allison Argent, Scottem McCallem i Mieczysławem Stilinskim, Lydia zaczęła zmieniać swoją osobowość i od tego czasu zmieniła się na odważną, współczującą osobę, która lubi pomagać innym, zwłaszcza tym, którzy dopiero co zostali przeobrażeni na istoty nadprzyrodzone tak jak ona. Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu Lydia została zaatakowana i ugryziona przez Wilkołaka Alfe, którym okazał się być Peter Hale. Podczas tych wstrząsają cych wydarzeń nie zmarła, ani nie zamieniła się w wilkołaka, co było nieznanym zdarzeniem w nadprzyrodzonym świecie. Jednak zaczęła słyszeć głosy, śniła na jawie i miała przerażające halucynacje na temat Petera. Ujawniło to fakt, że atak Petera aktywował jej ukryte zdolności Banshee, które odziedziczyła po babci. W końcu odkryto, że jego atak na nią pozwolił także jego duchowi pozostać w jej myślach, by mógłby manipulować nią, by pomogła mu wrócić do żywych. Po tym, jak opuścił jej umysł, Lydia zaczęła znajdywać martwe ciała w Beacon Hills, zwłaszcza tych, których śmierć była związana z nadprzyrodzonym światem. Po odnalezieniu ich ciał zaczynała nieświadomie krzyczeć, co zaczęło ją martwić. Ostatecznie jej gatunek został odkryty przez Jennifer Blake. Okazało się, że Lydia jest Banshee, znaną inaczej jako zwiastun śmierci, który odnajdywał martwe ciała. Od ujawnienia tego faktu, Lydia starała się nauczyć się pełnego zakresu jej umiejętności i sposobu ich wykorzystania. Często narzekała na fakt, że jej uprawnienia były bierne, spontaniczne i w znacznej mierze poza jej kontrolą. Pomimo swoich frustracji, zdolność Lydii do wyczuwania bliskiej śmierci dała stadu wiele zalet w walce, choć niewiele osób daje jej pojęcie o tym, jaka jest ważna. Kiedy Pula Śmierci rozpoczęła swoją działalność w Beacon Hills w styczniu 2012 r, Lydia była drugą najbardziej wartościową osobą z kwotą 20 milionów dolarów. Dzięki swojej silnej zdolności do przepowiadania śmierci, jak i również potężnego i unikatowego stada, przetrwała. Z powodu krzywdy, którą wyrządził jej Theo Raeken, aby wyczyścić jej wspomnienia, Lydia stała się chwilowo otępiała powodując, że została przetransportowana na oddział Eichen House. Podczas jej pobytu tam, dr. Gabriel Valack wykonał na niej trepanację czaszki, która zwiększyła jej zdolności do tego stopnia, że krótko posiadała percepcję pozazmysłową. Zostało to potwierdzone przez Alana Deatona w Amplification, odkryto wtedy, że Lydia jest wyjątkowo potężną Banshee, mimo tego, iż jeszcze nie znała pełnego zakresu swoich mocy. Dzięki pomocy Meredith Walker, koleżance Banshee oraz przyjaciołom i sprzymierzeńcom Stada Scotta, Lydia od tego czasu nauczyła się używać swojego głosu jako obraźliwej broni, pozwalając jej przekazać moc z jej głosu poprzez ręce, aby stworzyć gwałtowne wybuchy, które mogą mocno wyrzucić dorosłą osobę do tyłu. W połączeniu z nowo poznanymi umiejętnościami walki judo, której uczył jej Jordan Parrish, dało jej zdolność do lepszej ochrony przed zagrożeniami nawet jeśli stado nie jest w stanie jej pomóc. W sezonie 6 moce Lydii wzrastały podczas przeczucia wydarzeń z przeszłości z 1987 roku, którego doświadczyła, gdzie mogła fizycznie oddziaływać z innym Banshee np z Lenore. Udoskonaliła też zdolność do używania jej krzyku, by zabić Jeźdźców Widmo i ducha Claudii Stilinski, którego stworzyli. Po zakończeniu pierwszej połowy sezonu 6, Lydia ukończyła szkołę średnią Beacon Hills i została przyjęta Instytut Technologiczny w Massachusetts. Lydia jest członkiem Stada Scotta oraz członkiem rodziny Martin. Wczesne lata życia Lydia urodziła się w połowie marca 1994 r. jako córka Natalie Martin i pana Martin. Przez większość czasu uczęszczała do szkół ze Scottem McCall i Stilesem Stilinski, cały czas ignorując komentarze Stilesa, który był w niej zakochany od trzeciej klasy. W pewnym momencie swojej kariery akademickiej, gdy testowano IQ, jej wynik sięgnął do 170. Kiedy była młoda, była bardzo zżyta z babcią, Lorraine, z którą czyta wiele książek. Jej ulubienicą była Mała Syrenka, którą tak bardzo kochała, że nalegała, aby została nazywana Ariel. Kiedy Lydia była w szkole podstawowej, babcia została wysłana do domu Eichen; Podczas gdy rodzice Lydii byli pewni, że Lorraine miała chorobą umysłową, w rzeczywistości była Banshee, która mogła usłyszeć głosy i inne dźwięki na poziomie, którego nikt inny nie zauważył, a także doświadczała prawie psychicznych przeczuć nadchodzących śmierci. Pewnego dnia Lorraine wykonywała na sobie trepanację podczas kąpieli, co spowodowało, że Natalie została wezwana, aby pomóc sobie z tym poradzić. Choć młodsza Lydia została poinformowana, aby pozostała w samochodzie, w końcu znudziła się i poszła do matki, gdzie znalazła Lorraine w otoczeniu kałuży krwi. Lorraine ujrzała ją w drzwiach i stwierdziła: Nadchodzą, Lydia, idą po nas wszystkich. Z ''jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu Lydia stłumiła to w pamięci, dopóki nie przeczytała powieści Gabriela Valaca ''Potworni Doktorzy, która miała wywołać stłumione wspomnienia, szczególnie te, które zostały stłumione przez samych doktorów. Według Lydii, jej matka sprawiła, że poszła do hipnotyzerki, gdy miała dziesięć lat, aby pomóc jej przestać gryźć paznokcie. Małżeństwo Natalie i pana Martina nie było świetne, bo gdy Lydia dorastała ciągłe kłótnie między rodzicami Lydii zdawały się mieć wpływ na zachowanie Lydii, prawdopodobnie przyczyniając się do tego, że dziewczyna udawała kogoś kim nie jest, aż do połowy szkoły średniej. Natalie wspomniała kiedyś, że po rozwodzie pan Martin dał Lydii możliwość wybrania rodzica, z którym mieszkała, co miało negatywny wpływ na poczucie własnej wartości Lydii. Pomimo tego, Lydia wykazała wyjątkowe cechy przywódcze, co bardzo zaskoczyło jej rodziców. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= thumb|238px|Lydia Martin W pierwszym sezonie Lydia była najbardziej popularną dziewczyną w szkole. Ukrywała swój potencjał, aby spotykać się z kapitanem drużyny, Jacksonem Whittemore. Sprawiała wrażenie pustej dziewczyny. Była obojętna na zaloty Stilesa. Szybko jednak zaprzyjaźniła się z nową uczennicą Allison, z którą od razu odnalazła wspólny język. Dziewczyny od tego czasu spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu - chodziły na zakupy, rozmawiały o chłopakach. |-|Sezon 2= Lydia''': "Znam archaiczną łacinę" ''Allison:' "Znasz archaiczną łacinę?" ''Lydia: "Klasyczna jest nudna"'' - Frenemy frame|Peter i Lydia Po ugryzieniu przez Petera okazuje się, że dziewczyna zaczyna widzieć nietypowe rzeczy. Czego skutkiem jest ucieczka dziewczyny ze szpitala. Po Beacon Hills zaczyna grasować groźny stwór siejący chaos i spustoszenie. W zaistniałej sytuacji Lydia jest podejrzanym nr. 1. Pewnego wieczoru na podwórko Martinówny przychodzi tajemniczy chłopak. Wychodząc młodzieniec przekazuje nastolatce kwiatek, którego pragnie aby przypilnowała. Do następnej interakcji obojga dochodzi następnego dnia, wówczas czarnowłosy zaprowadza Lydię do domu, gdzie został pogrzebany Peter Hale. Pragnąca aby wszystkie przywidzenia zniknęły Lydia zgadza się na układ z Halem. Organizując podstęp w dzień swoich urodzin pomaga wilkołakowi powrócić do życia na nowo. W Master Plan Martinówna staje na wysokości zadania i kierując się swoimi uczuciami, pomaga swojemu byłemu chłopakowi Jacksonowi wyzwolić się z formy kanimy i przyjąć moce wilkołaka. |-|Sezon 3A= ''Kali:"Wiesz do kogo mówisz?" Lydia: "Do kogoś, kto rozpaczliwie potrzebuje pedicure'u. Z chęcią cię do kogoś skieruje." '' - Lunar Ellipse frame|Allison i Lydia Po bolesnym wyjeździe Jacksona Lydia szuka pocieszenia w ramionach innego chłopaka. Znajduje je u Aidena - jednego z Alf. Z początku oboje traktują siebie jak zabawkę do zaspokajania potrzeb seksualnych, lecz im bliżej końca sezonu tym bliżej są siebie. Poza miłosnymi igraszkami Lydia odkrywa w sobie umiejętność do wyczuwania śmierci. W jednym z odcinków Jennifer Blake określa zielonooką mianem Banshee - krzyczącą kobietą. W odcinku De-Void nastolatka zostaje porwana przez Nogitsune. Lydia wówczas stara się przekazać przyjaciołom, aby nie próbowali jej ratować, bo przeczuwała, że tej nocy ktoś bliski zginie i nie myliła się, bowiem jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Alisson została zabita przez jednego z Oni. |-|Sezon 3B= |-|Sezon 4= thumb|200px|Lydia i Mason uwięzieni w szkole ''Araya : "Muszę przyznać, że nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia z banshee." ''Lydia: "To jest nas dwie, bo nie mam dużego doświadczenia będąc jednym. " Po tragicznej śmierci przyjaciółki i chłopaka Lydia stara się wrócić do codzienności, czyli chronienia najbliższych. Wraz ze Scottem i resztą wyruszają do Meksyku na pomoc Derekowi, gdzie mają do czynienia z gangiem Calaveras. W rezultacie dowiadują się o powrocie Kate Argent. Lydia w tym sezonie musi zmierzyć się z Dobroczyńcą. Jej głównym zadaniem jest odgadnięcie hasła do Puli Śmierci oraz odkrycie tożsamości Dobroczyńcy. W dwóch ostatnich odcinkach zostaje uwięziona w szkole przez jednego z berserków. |-|Sezon 5A= |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6A= Lydia ogrywa dość ważna rolę w 6A. Dzięki jej zdolnościom banshee jest w stanie powstrzymać jeźdźców widmo. Przyczynia się również do odzyskania Stilesa z rąk dzikiego łowu. |-|Sezon 6B= Wygląd Lydia to piękna, szczupła i drobna kobieta o bardzo bladej skórze, zielonych oczach i długich truskawkowo-blond włosach. Jej styl jest bardzo kobiecy, bo prawie zawsze widać ją w sukience lub spódnicy o ołówkowym kroju zestawionymi z eleganckimi bluzkami i wysokimi obcasami lub botkami. Jednak ze względu na rozwijające się umiejętności walki Lydia, ostatnio zaczęła nosić szorty i dżinsy częściej niż sukienki i spódnice ze względu na fakt, że są one bardziej praktyczne, zważywszy, że może ona musi walczyć w każdej chwili; Pomimo tego wciąż woli nosić wysokie buty, a nie trampki. Zazwyczaj nosi włosy przynajmniej częściowo odsunięte od jej twarzy i ma skłonność do związywania ich. Lubi się też malować głównie podkreśla oczy oraz usta mocna szminką i od czasu do czasu nosi naszyjniki lub proste pierścionki, aby uzupełnić swój styl. 1x02 Lydia and Scott.jpg|Sezon 1 Very jane austen.png|Sezon 2 Mgid ao image mtv.com 31230.jpg|Sezon 3a Bace9f63cd73c97c25e1b4f45d0c5929.jpg|Sezon 3b Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Lydia helps Malia.png|Sezon 4 1471d995672ccc320da839605e4b3e85--lydia-martin-hairstyles-teen-wolf-lydia-hairstyles.jpg|Sezon 5a Teen-wolf-seasolydia.jpg|Sezon 5b 07fea19c103202203706bc32d4a5f875--holland-roden-hair-tutorials.jpg|Sezon 6a SCOTTEVERETTWHITE_10-26-16_TEENWOLF_613a_UNIT-421.jpg|Sezon 6b Charakter Na początku serialu Lydia przedstawiono jako próżną, płytką i wredną dziewczynę pomimo faktu, że jej IQ było wyższa niż u kogokolwiek w jej szkole średniej, ale ona i jej ówczesny chłopak Jackson byli najpopularniejszymi osobami w szkole. Jednak gdy spotkała Allison i zaprzyjaźniła się ze Scottem i Stilesem, fałszywa postać Lydii zaczęła zanikać, ujawniając prawdziwą dziewczynę czyli osobę, która była miła, lojalna, bardzo inteligentna (i nie bał się tego pokazywać) i zdecydowała się pomóc innym ludziom. Jej inteligencja na wysokim poziomie spowodowała, że Lydia czytała obszerne i skomplikowane podręczniki i czasopisma na różne tematy akademickie, a ona była szczególnie utalentowana w odniesieniu do nauk i języków. Jeśli chodzi o matematykę, kiedyś oświadczyła, że zdobędzie medal Fields w tej dziedzinie. Nauczyła się mówić zarówno łaciną klasyczną, jak i archaiczną ta umiejętność, użyła do przetłumaczenia Bestiariusza. Okazał się, że potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku i francusku na poziomie zaawansowanym. Ostatnio wykazała wysoki poziom inteligencji w fizyce, którą zastosowała do wyjaśnienia nadprzyrodzonych aspektów Jeźdźców Duchowych i Dzikiego Polowania. Jednakże ukąszenie i zaatakowanie przez Petera Hale uaktywniło jej zdolności Banshee, które prawdopodobnie nie pojawiłyby się aż do osiemnastego roku życia. Wilkołak manipulował jej umysłem, który był bardzo słaby i zmusił ją do zrobienia rytuału, by go wskrzesiła. W tym czasie Lydia doświadczyła stanów halucynacji, koszmarów i innych objawów, które poważnie zmniejszyły stan umysłu wraz z jej statusem społecznym w szkole. Po tym, jak Peter opuścił jej umysł, regularnie znajdywała martwe ciała w jej otoczeni. Na szczęście Stado Scotta zaczęło dawać jej wsparcie, którego rozpaczliwie potrzebowała. Kiedy zaczęła sobie poradzić z jej nowym życiem, Lydia postanowiła robić wszystko, co tylko się da, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o nastoletnie dziewczyny, takie jak ona np Tracy Stewart i Sydney. Z biegiem czasu jednak jej straty, urazy i stres, jakie przeżyła, nazbierały się przez wszystkie lata i zaczęły tłumić ból i uraz, trzymając to tylko dla siebie i nie szukała wsparcia. Kiedy odkryła, że Beacon Hills ma się stać miastem duchów po ataku Jeźdźców Widmo, podobnie jak Canaan, Lydia jako Banshee chciała zrobić wszystko żeby do tego nie dopuścić. W ten sposób ma dużo wspólnego ze swoim bliskim przyjacielem Scottem McCallem: obaj zostali zaatakowani i ugryzieni przez Petera Hale, aktywując ich nadprzyrodzone tożsamości, Obaj byli wprowadzeni w świat nadprzyrodzony bez zgody, aby stać się później ważnymi przywódcami, którzy chcą uratować życie niewinnych osób w Beacon Hills i obaj zdecydowali się znosić cały ból, a nawet poświęcić swoje życie w zamian za spokój i szczęście swoich bliskich i innych osób. Moce i umiejętności Słabości * Śmiertelność: pomimo tego, że jest Banshee, Lydia jest nadal technicznie człowiekiem i nie ma nadnaturalnej zdolności gojenia. Z tego powodu jest narażona na jakąkolwiek chorobę fizyczną lub uszkodzenie ciała, jak każda inna osoba ziemska, w tym śmiertelna. * Głośne dźwięki: jako Banshee z bardzo zwiększonym poczuciem słuchu, Lydia jest podatna na bardzo głośne dźwięki. Na przykład krzyk Meredith po raz pierwszy spowodował, że Lydia zaczęła krwawić z jej uszu, ponieważ dosłownie jej krzyk przebijał jej uszy. * Zmartwienie psychologiczne: bycie Banshee jest często bardzo traumatycznym przeżyciem, ponieważ dosłownie jest otoczona śmiercią, czy to dlatego, że przewiduje ją, obserwuje, czy znajduje ciało po tym jak zostało zabite. Może to mieć zrozumiałe negatywne skutki dla psychiki Lydii. * Efekty trepanacji: według Alana Deatona, kiedy trepanacja przeprowadzona na Banshee, wtedy są całkowicie przytłoczone krzykami i odczuciami każdej osoby na świecie, która obecnie umiera. Ich bardzo wzmocnione moce ostatecznie stają się tak trudne dla Banshee, aby to kontrolowały, że będą przewidywać własną śmierć, zanim krzykną zbyt głośno i umierają. Ponieważ Lydia miała dziurę w głowie w ten sposób, była dotknięta takimi samymi konsekwencjami, choć ostatecznie Deaton użył jemioły żeby ją uratować. Związki |-|Partnerzy= 'Jackson Whittemore' frame|Lydia i Jackson Jackson jest chłopakiem Lydii przez większość pierwszego sezonu. Chłopak zrywa z dziewczyną w odcinku Wolf's Bane. Nastolatka bardzo cierpi z tego powodu. W odcinku Formality dziewczyna podczas poszukiwań młodego Whittemore'a zostaje ugryziona przez Petera. W drugim sezonie Lydia wciąż darzy Jacksona głębokim uczuciem, co jest "wybawieniem" dla nastolatka, ponieważ to ona ratuje go w Master Plan. thumb|left|221px|Lydia i Aiden 'Aiden Steiner' Po bolesnych wydarzeniach z Jacksonem, dziewczyna znajduje ukojenie u Aiden'a. Początkowo był to związek opierający się tylko na potrzebach seksualnych, lecz z czasem bohaterowie zbliżyli się do siebie. Po śmierci bliźniaka dziewczyna potrzebowała dużo czasu żeby dojść do siebie. 'Stiles Stilinski' thumb|312px|Stiles i Lydia Chłopak był zakochany w Lydii od podstawówki. Jako jedyny słuchał dziewczyny i wiedział, że wcale nie jest głupiutką nastolatką, lecz inteligentną kobietą. Na przestrzeni sezonów widoczny jest rozkwit ich relacji. W Alpha Pact Lydia w celu uspokojenia chłopaka postanawia go pocałować. Stiles i Lydia są sobie bardzo bliscy przez następne sezony. Są gotowi poświęcić dla siebie wszystko, dziewczyna nie potrafi bez niego normalnie żyć. W odcinku Riders on the Storm dochodzi do kolejnego pocałunku pary. |-|Rodzina= 'Natalie Martin' thumb|222px|Natalie rozmawia z córką Jest matką Lydii, a także nauczycielką w Beacon Hills. Jest po rozwodzie. Stara się być blisko córki i utrzymywać z nią dobre kontakty. thumb|left|228px|Lorraine z wnuczką 'Lorraine Martin' Jest babcią Lydii od strony ojca. Podobnie jak Lydia również była Banshee. We wcześniejszych latach kobieta nazywała wnuczkę "Ariel". Później trafiła do Ośrodku Eichen. |-|Przyjaciele= 'Allison Argent' thumb|256px|Allison i Lydia Allison była na najlepszą przyjaciółką Lydii już od pierszego odcinka serialu. Dziewczyny od początku znalazły wspólny język i spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu. Allison należała do bardzo nielicznej grupy, która zdawała sobie sprawę z inteligencji Lydii. Ciemnowłosa zginęła podczas próby ratunku swojej przyjaciółki i nawet w ostatnich słowach pytała Scotta, czy aby na pewno Lydia jest bezpieczna. Po wydarzeniach drugiej dziewczynie ciężko było dojść do siebie. frame|left|Lydia i Scott 'Scott McCall' Na początku dla Scotta Lydia była tylko popularną dziewczyną, w której kochał się jego przyjaciel. Ona za to była dla niego niemiła, uważała go za luzera, lecz głównie ze względu na jego związek z Allison, dziewczyna była niejako zmuszona do spędzania z nim czasu. W końcu się zaprzyjaźnili, a Lydia dołączyła do stada Scotta jako banshee. Od tej pory są przyjaciółmi, ufają sobie i wiedzą, że zawsze mogą na siebie liczyć. 'Jordan Parrish' thumb|248px|Lydia i Parrish Parrish uważał dziewczynę za swego rodzaju medium. Jordan i Lydia zbliżyli się do siebie w 5 sezonie, gdy Martinówna pomagała mężczyźnie odkryć kim jest. Chcąc jej to zadośćuczynić nauczył jej samoobrony. W Lie Ability wraz z resztą wyruszył na ratunek Lydii, która była uwięziona w ośrodku Eichen. thumb|left|274px|Malia i Lydia 'Malia Tate' Dziewczyny bez wątpienia bardzo różnią, co nie znaczy wcale, że nie mogą się przyjaźnić. Ich relacja bardzo się zmieniła na przestrzeni sezonów, od "Je (Lydię i Kirę) bym zostawiła" do "Jesteśmy tu by uratować naszą przyjaciółkę". Także ze strony Lydii, ta była w stanie przełamać swą niemoc dotyczącą jej zdolności dopiero gdy widziała, że jest to jedyna szansa na uratowanie Malii. Mimo że mają zupełnie różne zdania to szanują się nawzajem i zawsze sobie pomogą. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą ukazaną Banshee w serialu. * Jej babcia Lorraine również była Banshee. * Zna klasyczną i archaiczną łacinę. * Uważa, że Stiles używa jej jako detektor nadprzyrodzonych rzeczy. * Jest leworęczna. * Jej krzyk po śmierci Allison usłyszała inna Banshee, Meredith Walker. * Wywoływała strach u Jeźdźcy Widmo Galeria |-|Sezon 1= Holland-Roden-as-Lydia-Martin-1_1.jpg 1-03-Pack-Mentality-lydia-and-scott-24158942-1280-720.jpg 1-01-Wolf-Moon-lydia-and-scott-24158641-1280-720.jpg 1x02_Lydia_and_Scott.jpg teen-wolf-stydia-season-2.jpg maxresth6tynhyu.jpg |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Rodzina Martin Kategoria:Stado Scotta Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Banshee Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Pula Śmierci Kategoria:Pacjenci ośrodku Eichen Kategoria:Absolwenci Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami